


Send Nudes

by vcent



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, there's no smut because I'm a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Three times Hongjoong sends Seonghwa nudes while he's in public, and the one time Seonghwa does.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Send Nudes

1\. 

His break hour is technically starting in less than five minutes, so Seonghwa is not completely slacking off during his shift, though Yunho’s complaints tell a different story, because _“Hyung, I still have one sandwich bite left”_. Besides, their manager is not there today, so who’s gonna tell?

Is all his boyfriend’s fault. Hongjoong hasn’t stopped bombarding his phone with messages since the prior half hour and there’s only so much of buzzing near his crotch that Seonghwa can take. He has specifically told the other to not do exactly that when he’s at work. The morning shift at the campus cafeteria is especially busy with rows of half asleep, irritable and caffeine deprived students; but apparently his boyfriend just doesn’t care.

Seonghwa reclines his elbows on the bar next to the cappuccino machine, where Yeosang is preparing the last orders. The other merely gives him a side smile before focusing back on his task. He finally takes his phone out and glances at Hongjoong’s notifications. Six messages and three pictures. With a roll of his eyes he opens the screen and nearly chokes on his own spit.

The first text is nothing but the usual _“Morning, babe. G’luck at work <3”_, that Hongjoong sends him everyday when he wakes up alone on their shared apartment. Bed long cold since Seonghwa left to be at 7 am at the coffee shop. That’s completely normal. Then two more messages about what Seonghwa wants to eat when he gets home since Hongjoong isn’t having lectures today and will order take out for them to watch some movies. Sweet.

Then there’s an expanse of almost two hours in between of who knows what Hongjoong was doing and the first picture. His boyfriend is sprawled on the bed, one leg hanging on the edge while the other rests on the bed sheets. He’s completely naked except for the towel, Seonghwa’s towel, covering his crotch area, leaving just that part covered for the reflection of the large mirror they have in front of their bed. _“Mmmh, smells like you;)”_ is the message it comes with, but that’s not the end of it.

 _“Miss you so much…_ ” and _“I need you”_ are the next ones, and Seonghwa is almost scared of focusing on the next pictures even though he already got a glimpse of them. Hongjoong is sitting on the edge of the bed, legs parted and dick fully erected for Seonghwa to admire. He’s smirking to the camera while he teases one of his nipples with the other hand. _Fuck_.

Last picture is a close up of Hongjoong’s dick, his hand wrapped around it as if Seonghwa didn’t get the message of what his boyfriend was up to at 11 in the morning. The soft lines of his abs are stained with cum, and if it weren’t for Seonghwa’s shock at receiving nudes of his horny boyfriend while being in public, he would have licked his lips right now.

However, life spares him no mercy when he hears a dramatic gasp behind him and he goddamn knows all too well who that comes from.

“Holy shit!”, Wooyoung yells and Seonghwa knows he’s fucked, not in the right way.

Yeosang startles at Wooyoung’s outburst and turns around way too fast for someone who’s holding a filled to the brim cup of coffee, sending the hot liquid flying into Seonghwa’s arm skin. The later yelps both in surprise and pain and lets his phone drop straight to the floor, screen upside. Every customer near the counter is watching them, including Yunho, but Yeosang, Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s attention is on his phone. Hongjoong’s dick on display.

“Seonghwa-hyung is watching porn during work hours!” Wooyoung announces with an ear to ear smile and fake pretended shock in his always obnoxiously loud voice. From the back of the kitchen, San peeks his head with a mischievous smirk, while Yeosang is clearly blushing. _Goddamnit, Hongjoong!_

2\. 

Whatever Seonghwa did in his previous life to deserve the evil of a boyfriend he got himself, he’s clearly paying it off. His presentation is going just fine, he hasn’t stumbled upon his words and as far as his peripheral vision goes, nobody’s sleeping while he rambles about the importance of Ottesa Moshfegh and Joyce Carol’s work for contemporary literature.

Considering he failed to save his own pp he worked the whole night on and had to ask Hongjoong to screenshot it and send it to him through Whatsapp, because his university can’t bother with updating their Windows system to the latest version and let students download their presentation like civils; everything’s going fine after the initial mildly panic attack he had.

Yeosang gives him a thumbs up at his statement of why Ottesa is significantly the most important existentialist author of their time outside of the snobbish European academic circle, nodding along as he talks, and Seonghwa focuses on him for reassurance. It’s something they have done to ease their nerves since they were freshmen, as they’re both quite shy.

So, the shocked expression on the younger’s face only makes his stomach churn before he even turns around to see the screen. Yeosang has gone livid, big eyes almost out of his orbits and mouth hanging open. He’s not looking away from the screen and so isn’t the whole class, similar reactions plastered on their faces too. Seonghwa breaths deeply once before he turns.

There, for the whole class to see, screen size is Hongjoong’s nude.

 _It technically isn’t_. The not panicked part of his brain supplies, and even though it’s right, Seonghwa can already feel his blood boiling and his hands shaking.

The picture is just Hongjoong’s shadow casted on their hall wall by the sunset light shining through their balcony. Wouldn’t be nothing but an aesthetically pleasing image if it weren’t for the clear outline of his boyfriend’s hard on, and the cheesy caption he decided to edit over when he sent the image to mix with Seonghwa’s camera roll: _“Oh baby, I just wanna see that twilight. Wanna see that with you_ ”. Seonghwa cringes all the way to his toes and pleads the earth to open right then and there and swallow him to some hell hole.

His professor clears his throat and the class bursts into giggles.

He’s so going to kill Hongjoong.

3.

The dinner with Hongjoong’s parents is nothing close to what Seonghwa imagined. He spent the last week worrying about it and harassing Hongjoong with questions about what his mother preferred to talk about, and if he thought his father was going to give him a lecture or some sort of speech about the consequences of dating his son. His boyfriend was of little help, telling him that he shouldn’t worry, and he’ll be just fine. But how could him? After three years of relationship and with him being the first partner Hongjoong had introduced to his family, his nerves were on fire.

He hadn’t been able to sleep the night prior, leaving Hongjoong’s embrace to taste again the Dasiks he had baked for his in-laws, and check they hadn’t gone wrong in the last two hours he didn’t watch them. His dress shirt was also perfectly ironed, his shoes clean. By the time Hongjoong rose he had double cleaned the entire apartment.

But it turned out Hongjoong was right. His parents were as welcoming and kind as Seonghwa’s own. There’s was no awkwardness or side glances. Hongjoong’s mother asked him about his major, and as a teacher she immediately started a conversation about his favorite author, interpretations of recent works and trends on contemporary literature. His father was as immersed, and when Hongjoong excused himself to go to the bathroom, Seonghwa payed him little to no attention. Only acknowledging him with a side glance, missing completely his boyfriend’s smirk.

The waiter had just poured the wine his father in-law insisted he tried, when his phone vibrated on his pants. He listened attentively to the man’s sommelier knowledge before he excused himself and fished his phone, mixing the wine with his free hand just as he was instructed. He had a notification from his boyfriend and Seonghwa immediately searched for the bathroom door with a look. It wasn’t farther than two tables from them.

“Taste it”, Hongjoong’s father prompted him and Seonghwa snapped his attention back to the man, smiling while sipping from his glass and opening the message at the same time.

As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, he spat it out, loudly and all over the table, his dress shirt and his mother in-law dress. Hongjoong smiled at him through the screen. He was sitting on the bathroom sink, half turned with his back facing the mirror, no pants on and shirt unbuttoned to reveal his naked butt cheeks. “ _Shouldn’t you be paying attention somewhere else?;)_ ”

“Oh my god!” was all he could say as Hongjoong exited the bathroom with a faltering smile as soon as he glanced at their table.

+1

It wasn’t that Seonghwa wanted payback. No. He truly enjoyed their foreplay through sext when he and Hongjoong were up to, so he always put some effort into his nudes and texts in anticipation for later. In fact, Seonghwa had mastered the art of erotic pictures and knew that it riled Hongjoong up. He also wasn’t completely against public exhibitionism, as long as he had been given a hand up. But this time it was different, because Hongjoong deserved a taste of his own medicine.

However, it wasn’t going to be an easy task. His boyfriend barely left the studio or their apartment, and when he did, he completely forgot of checking his phone. He also never payed attention to his text messages when he was working on a song. So, through sexting that hadn’t been previously agreed on, Seonghwa wasn’t going to get anything done.

If he really wanted to take revenge on his boyfriend, he’ll have to mess up with him big.

Hongjoong had just head out after they finished eating, on his way to see Eden, his boss, to show him his latest composition. Seonghwa had waved him goodbye with a sweet smile and at least ten pecks to remind him that he loved him. Hongjoong had just laughed it off. But the older had been actually apologizing in advance.

The previous day, as it was Seonghwa’s day off and Hongjoong was at the studio, he had prepared his payback. He got up and showered, pampering his skin with lavender oil and citrus scent. Of course, it wasn’t necessary for what he was up to, but it was part of the process of getting into the right mode. As he dried himself, he eyed the black set of lingerie laid on the bed. It made his gut tight and he ran the towel through his body slowly, sending tingles all over his nervous system.

He crossed the room naked to his speaker and played his playlist created exactly for times like this. The velvety voice of Mino blared through the room, singing _UM…_ for Seonghwa’s ears as he cooked his head to check on his reflection. He already had a semi on, and he tugged on his member teasingly, only enough to ran shivers through his body.

The lace of his bralette was soft against his skin but still made his nipples stiffen through the material at the sensation. Seonghwa bit his lip and adjusted the straps over his broad shoulders. The tong was merely just two tiny triangles of fabric stitched together along to a garter belt and two mid tights lace garters. It was inherently simple, but it wasn’t the point. Seonghwa felt beautiful on it, sultry and playful, and he knew Hongjoong would see it too.

His plan was to strip for his boyfriend. All through photos and a recording of his own moans as he jerked himself. He laid on the bed and took a pair of them through the mirror reflection, laying on his side and crossing his legs to accentuate the curve of his hips. For the next ones he had to stick his phone to the roof and pray it didn’t fell on him before the self-timer shoot. His arm was partially covering his face while with his other hand riled up a little the waistband of the lingerie. The image showed clearly the outline of his dick against the lace.

Next pictures were just variations of his position, one on his side and other crossing his legs while hugging them to his chest and smiling. They were mostly sweet and lighthearted. A benevolent gift. Until he started to get his clothes off.

Hongjoong had sent him a picture when teasing his nipples? Then he took one while twisting his own and exposing his long neck as his back arched in pleasure.

Did his boyfriend take a nude of his ass while he was having dinner with his parents? Seonghwa got on all fours and arched his back to show off his ass to the camera shooting from below.

And wasn’t Hongjoong’s dick foreground for Yeosang, Wooyoung and Yunho to see? He could do that too, but he didn’t take his panties off for it. Instead he barely pulled the tip out and grabbed his shaft from under the lace, capturing in the same frame his tights and lower tummy.

Until the last one he took the remaining piece of clothing and sat on his shins in the middle of the bed, facing the mirror and jerking himself while he pressed play on the voice recorder, watching himself through the screen as he snapped a few pics. But the cherry on top was he staring straight at his reflection after his orgasm hit, cum staining his tummy and part of his chest, defying Hongjoong or whoever was going to stare back at him if his plan went as expected.

Now he only had to load the pictures and the recording into his hard drive and exchange it for Hongjoong’s. Mingi had gifted them matching hard drives last Christmas and Seonghwa couldn’t be more grateful to the other than in this moment, even though he complained at first that he only had gifted Seonghwa one with the matching excuse to not have to think of anything that was actually suited for him.

By the time Hongjoong arrived at their apartment, Seonghwa was clean and as calm as his regular self. His boyfriend announced Eden and Mingi were going to record the final bit of the song he was working on with him tomorrow, and Seonghwa tried not to blush. He knew Eden from the many times he had accompanied Hongjoong in his all nighters. The man was kind to him, but assertive and a little sassy too. He wasn’t afraid to call them on their bullshit when he found the studio door locked or Hongjoong exiting the bathroom after a disheveled Seonghwa. He surely wasn’t going to be excluded from a talk after the number he was going to pull off on him.

Mingi had seen enough shit from them already, still he reminded himself to apologize to him at some point. When his boyfriend got into the shower before heading to bed, Seonghwa exchanged the hard drives and left Hongjoong’s bag right where it was. The other didn’t even spare a glance to it after.

And now he was just nervously facing the door, waiting for his boyfriend to burst through it, out of his mind, and hopefully for Seonghwa, bothered enough.

Hongjoong put on his headphones as he waited for Eden’s clue to start rapping to the last bit of the track. One last recording and he could go back to Seonghwa and the warmth of his blankets.

“Is the finished version in your portable?”, Hongjoong nodded at Eden question and cracked his neck as the other inserted the drive. His shoulders were stiff from sitting through several days composing. As soon as he’ll reach his bed, he’ll cuddle up to his boyfriend and let the tension wash off him as he breathes Seonghwa’s scent. An smile creep involuntary on his face at the tough of his lover, the now impossible to wash coffee scent of his skin mixed with blueberries and musk. If only he could bask on it now, he’ll surely moan. Just as Seonghwa was doing right now through his ears.

Just as Seonghwa was doing right now through his ears…

He snaps his eyes open and looks at his panicked reflection on the glass, as well as to Eden and Mingi’s shocked expression while they stare to each one of the monitors on his booth. Seonghwa is still whining and moaning in his ears, desperate, and Hongjoong recognizes the momentum, his dick does too. He’s frozen on the spot until a high and choked moan gets stuck on his boyfriend’s throat, and he just knows Seonghwa is about to come. That makes him bolt out of the recording room, earphones violently crashing on the floor.

His breath is raged when he reaches the other side of the studio and he can fully see now Seonghwa’s pictures playing one after another on the screens. His boyfriend is half dressed in only a black lacy tong and a garter belt that barely covers his dick as he jerks off. When the last picture finally rolls over and Honjoong’s sees the look on Seonghwa’s eyes, he just can’t take it anymore.

“Get out. NOW!!” He yells and watches Mingi and Eden bolt out of their seats from his peripheral vision, still focused on the screen and in Seonghwa’s shit eating smirk. He doesn’t miss the other’s blush though, and it sparkles something dark from within him.

 _Oh, sweet, sweet Seonghwa. He’s so fucked_.

\----------------

“Did you know Seonghwa-hyung likes to wear lacy lingerie?” Jongho’s eyes were twice as big as they normally were as Mingi deadpanned. Everyone on the table either choked on their drink or spat it out, including Yunho still working at the counter.

They were going to have to do a lot of explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I hope y'all liked it. I want to apologize to Twilight baby, you're a masterpiece, I'm sorry I did you wrong like that. I've been wanting to write for Ateez for so long, so here I am now. Please do leave comments that are very precious to me. Kudos are always loved too.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fromarstosaka) | [Tumblr](https://aroatiny.tumblr.com/)


End file.
